Keeper Crew Reacts
by DuchessOfTheLake
Summary: Just the keeper crew reacting to random things. There might be food, parks, show, movies, plays, technology, books, and so much more.
1. Les Miserables

**Me: Today, for our very first react, we are reacting too...the Les Miserables movie!**

Sophie: Oh, yeah! I remember seeing my parents watching that movie when I was really little. My mom was bawling her eyes out by the end of it.

Biana: What was it about?

Sophie: I don't really remember. I think it's about a country trying to win its independence. Oh, it's a musical, too.

Linh: (confused) What's a musical?

Sophie: (shocked) You guys don't know what a musical is?

Everyone: (blank stares)

Sophie: It's just a story or movie where everyone sings.

Keefe: Why?

Sophie: I don't know. 'Cause the writers told them to, I guess.

 **Me: Okay, enough questions. I love this movie and the songs. They're just perfect. But the ending is so sad. But anyway, onto the movie.**

 _Fantine just sold her hair and teeth to help her child, Cosette. She also just did...you know with someone for money._

Biana: (nearly crying) Oh my God! SHE LOVES COSETTE SO MUCH! She's letting all these disgusting men and women do this to her.

 **Me: If this part makes you cry, just wait for the ending. Just you wait...**

 _Marius and Eponine are talking, but then Marius sees the now beautiful Cosette and instantly falls in love._

Biana: Wait, wait. Marius, what about Eponine? She clearly loves you! Plus, you've known her for so long. And you decide to fall for a random blonde girl you met on the streets.

 **Me: Unrequited love is terrible.**

Biana; (gazing at Keefe) I can relate to her.

Tam: (gazing at Biana) I can relate to her.

Dex: (gazing at Sophie) I can relate to her.

Fitz: (uncomfortable) Um, back to the movie, guys.

 _"One Day More" just finished playing._

 **Me: (staring dreamily into nothingness) I love that song so much.**

Keefe: Shoot. Now I want to start a war as an excuse to sing this song.

Fitz: Me too.

Tam: Me three. Being Enjorlas **(did I spell that right?)** would be awesome.

Linh: The part when everyone was singing at the same time, just...woah.

Biana: (in her own world) The part where Cosette and Marius are singing about each other...and Eponine was just singing about Marius...

Keefe: My favorite line was (screams) WE WILL NIP IT IN THE BUTT!

Dex: (facepalm) It's we will nip it in the bud, not butt.

Keefe: Oh shoot, sorry. But I kinda like my version better.

 **Me: C'mon. Keeper watching. It gets really sad now.**

 _Eponine finishes sing "On My Own", which is practically just the national anthem for people who get friend-zoned._

Biana: (in a trance and lightly singing) The world is full of happiness that I have never know. I love him. I love him. I love him...

Sophie: (placing a hand on Biana's shoulder) Um, Biana. Are you okay?

Biana: (glares) Shut up, Cosette. I can't believe you stole Marius from me.

Sophie: (raises eyebrows) Um, okay. But, I'm guessing you're Eponine, so who's Marius?

Biana: (darkly) You know who.

Sophie: Um, okay, okay.

Everyone: (stares at Biana oddly)

 _Eponine and Marius sing "A Little Fall of Rain" while Eponine is dying in his arms._

Linh: (crying) This is so romantic.

Dex: Why is she smiling? She dying.

Biana: (crying) Because she wouldn't rather die in anyone else's arms. She loved him, she loved him...

Sophie: It's so nice that she finally confessed her love for him.

Biana: You know what else is nice. The fact that her kissed her on her forehead after she died and they were singing a duet with each other before she, she...(starts sobbing uncontrollably)

 **Me: (has misty eyes) Why did she have to die? She was always my favorite character.**

Biana: Mine too, mine too.

Boys: (very uncomfortable)

 _Gavorche, a little kid, walks in front of soldiers with loaded guns and starts to sing._

Keefe: What is he doing?!

Fitz: He's gonna die! They're gonna shoot him!

 _A soldier shoots his gun and the bullet hits a coffin next to Gavorche, who looks up to some adults watching and smiles._

Dex: Oh thank God. They missed him.

 _Another soldier shoots a gun and it hits Gavorche in the arm._

Keefe: NOOOOOO!

 _Gavorche keeps singing._

Dex: How is he not dead yet?

Linh: He's so brave.

Tam: Probably the bravest one there.

 _Gavorche sings, "So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows-" he was gonna say up, but then he was shot in the stomach and fell on the floor dead._

Dex: Wait a minute! Eponine's last words were "And rain will make the flowers-". She was going to say grow, but then she died. Gavorche was going to say up. If you put those together you get "grow up", which both of them didn't get to do. And they're brother and sister!

Biana: Oh my God! You're right!

Everyone except Tam: (starts to cry uncontrollably)

Tam: (extremely uncomfortable) Um, um...

 _Ejolras dies while holding their flag._

Fitz: NOOOO!

Keefe: That's it! I'm done! (gets up and leaves)

Tam: He'll be back.

Keefe: (walks back into room) I need to see how this ends.

 _Javert, the villain, jumps off a building and dies._

Sophie: Why did he do that? He could have redeemed himself.

Dex: (shaking his head) He's a man of justice, not mercy.

 _Marius, who's basically the only one still alive, sings "Empty Chair at Empty Tables"_

Biana: (crying) No, please! Don't blame yourself!

Tam: (puts a hand on Biana's shoulder awkwardly) Um, it's okay.

Keefe: Wow, you're really bad at this, Bangs Boy.

Tam: (glares) Shut up.

 _Cosette comforts him and they get married._

Biana: (under her breath) It should have been Eponine.

 _After the wedding, Cosette's father dies and Fantine's ghost comes to him to take him to heaven._

Linh: Why now, Fantine? They just got married! And you just come down here and say, "Hey, it's time to die!"

 _Fantine leads Cosette's father outside the building they were in. Outside, everyone who died is standing on the barricade, singing, and waving their flag._

Biana: (crying) Look! It's Eponine!

Keefe and Tam: (crying) It's Enjolras!

Fitz, Dex, and Sophie: (crying) There's Gavorche!

Linh: (crying) They're all there!

 _Movie ends._

Everyone: (crying)

 **Me: Um, guys.**

Everyone: (keep crying)

 **Me: Uh, I guess that's it for now everyone. See you next time!**


	2. Vacation! and Sorry :(

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was in Florida for the past week and a half. I was planning on updating at least once, but I forgot my computer. Sorry :(. But don't worry, all my stories will be updated tomorrow-Monday. Plus, I had to take at least one loooong car drive every day and my flight was three hours long, so I had a lot of thinking time. I have a lot of new ideas.**

 **Okay, until next time :)**


End file.
